The Fall
by chaann
Summary: AU - Deidara and Hidan run away from their abusive homes to seek sanctuary from a notorious group of outlaws; because that's was stupid teens do. Things start off great until something that belongs to a member breaks though! Sasodei/Yaoi/Oneshot


Two teens stood outside of a tall dark and rundown building panting from their long walk to the part of town no one dared go to, not even the homeless wandered the streets here. Birdcages, bikes, bins, signs and other various trinkets littered the outside of the building. Unfortunately were all either completely rusted or in the process of rusting leaving them quite useless. One boy looked up shielding his eyes from the rain to see a large metal chimney billow out smoke, while the other boy scrunched his sleeves closed in an attempt to keep his hands warm; teeth chattering from the cold.

Why couldn't they have left on a warmer day?

Both boys legs and shoes were soaking wet from the never ending rain that seemed to fall. At first the smaller of the boys thought the indecisive sun showers were endearing and beautiful, but now he was just bitter about being cold each moment they rolled away into a lasp of pure grey clouds.

"Quit with the shivering, dammit! You're making me cold too!" The older and bigger boy yelled sounding angrily, but only to cover up his own nervousness being where they were standing.

To quell his teeth chattering, the other boy removed his hands from his sleeves to cling onto the other and sighed at the faint warmth that radiated from him. After that sigh though he began to breathe a little heavier in fear. They had both traveled a long way from the main part of town, away from each of their own foster homes just to be... well to _here._

The younger dug his face into the others upper sleeve, "Hidan, what if they tell us to leave yeah? Or shoot us? Or or...or-"

"That's enough Deidara! No need to be a fucking baby! W-we're going to be ok!" The taller and older as Hidan yelled puffing out his chest to seem brave, "We came all this way for a specific reason! So I can practice Jashinism and so you can make your art,"

"Yeah okay, but that doesn't mean they will-"

"Fucking hell, shut up!" Hidan stepped forward and pounded his fists mercilessly on the door over and over again until they ached from the exposed cold and the hitting. There was no way that anyone inside wouldn't have heard the knocking.

They both stood there waiting, Deidara taking a step every moment closer to his friend, shifting side to side. Sure he was scared, like any normal would be, but his art meant a lot to him and his foster home was just as awful as his real home. It was a similar story with Hidan's home.

Deidara adjusted his coat hood and let the water droplets fall from the rim onto his nose. Thinking with his own common sense, he could really understand why they wouldn't let Hiram practice his Jashinist rituals in the house. However, they didn't have to be so violent and neglectful to his friend all together. The thoughts of if no one came to their aid here and now swirled in his belly like a lump of clay. They would then have to go back and would very likely be both be beaten and locked up in a closet for leaving. Hopefully someone would answer the door...

However shockingly it seemed no one was coming.

Hidan grit his teeth in utter fury and pushed the stray pieces of his wet silver hair back with the rest. There was no way he and his friend would be going back to their foster monsters. Especially not someone like Deidara. Sure his friend was a tough guy who could handle a fair share of physical pain, but he was too small to even make a dent to fight back even if he wanted too. They also wouldn't let him express himself with his art, nurture his talents or go any length to support him with at least one measly compliment. His best friend deserved better than that! He himself wanted the freedom he desired so bad, so much that he was willing to give up everything and maybe even risk his life. Bringing Deidara along side him was a bonus. However things weren't looking to good for them and he didn't want anything to happen to his best friend.

Yelling, Hidan went back to pounding his fists one after another making as much noise as humanly possible - kicking the bottom of the door as well. Droplets of rain dripped from his bright pink ears and nose with every twisting thud at the door. If there was anyone there to see him, they would think the young man was a lunatic.

"H-Hidan I _really_ don't think that's a good-"

Suddenly a loud snap erupted and both boys eyes shot up to the sliding eyehole on the door. Two bloodshot green eyes glared down at them, somehow making eye contact with the both of them at the same time. It was obvious this person was angry and meant business; which was expected given where they were and how Hidan just treated the persons door.

"What do you want you little brats? Cause any more damage to that door and it will cost you."

Deidara felt a chill up his spine at the gravely voice and cowered behind Hidan, "C-cost us with our lives?" he asked in a peep of a voice.

The voice behind behind the door was very different being low and rough "No, it will cost you a hundred dollars you brat! Your lives are worth shit!"

Hidan took a step forward, "We don't even have a hundred dollars, you dick. So nice try!"

It didn't seem even possible, but the eyes got even angrier. Deidara gave up and let out a sad sigh and buried his face into his cold wet palms in defeat. Leave it to Hidan to make bad things worse when they were just trying to make a good impression. This whole trip was for Hidan anyway. He really didn't want to make this journey simply in fear of failure and what would happen if his foster dad got a hold of him. However it meant so much to Hidan he'd do anything to make his wish of practicing Jashinism true, so here they were.

The angry eyed man behind the eyehole was about to slam the peephole shut until he was quickly shoved right out of the way and two bright amber eyes surrounded in elaborate makeup made an appearance. Both boys went very quiet as they eyed up the new, and to be honest, very pretty and rather sweet looking eyes. It didn't last very long though as the the hole eventually slammed shut.

Hidan was about to go at the door for a third time, but the loud clacking of locks being undone stopped him in his tracks. The door burst open and there stood a tall pretty lady with blue hair. She looked very excited to see the teens.

"Oh look at the cuties! Especially.." She shoved right past Hidan to the smaller blond in the raincoat, boots and athletic shorts. She reached down and pinched his bright pink skin on his one unhurt knee. Deidara let out a squeal of distress at the painful pinch on his cold tender knee. "Both of you please come in and tell Konan why you're here!"

Both boys entered the room to see the inside looked warm and cozy. It was cluttered like the outside with more antiques but in slightly better condition. They also saw a large dark man stuck in a box that looked to be holding too many shoes... Which Hidan found immediately to be quite humorous.

Laughter erupted from Hidan, "Look at the bigass fucker stuck in a box of dirty old shoes!" Even Deidara had to admit the man did look silly. The fear in his stomach continued to subside as something told him if the man got even more angry, as it seemed like a good possibility, the sweet lady here called Konan would jump in and rescue them. She had already called them cute and brought them inside, and people do tend to want to protect cute things right? That wasn't the point though!

Deidara reached out and smacked Hidan on the arm, "Hidan behave yourself! We came all this way for you, un."

"We came out here for BOTH of us, numbskull!"

Konan let out a gentle laugh, "Why don't you boys at least take off your boots and coats, then you can follow me to a room where you can warm up and tell me why you both are all the way out here."

Deidara slipped off his large boots and Hidan kicked off his soaked and ratty sneakers before they went for their wet coats. They did however start picking up the pace as soon as they saw the large, angry man get out of the shoe box. The man didn't pay them much attention, but Hidan didn't get away without getting a smack on the back of the head from the man as he walked by. Hidan was close to lashing out at the man fore treating him like a child, but his friend quickly gave him a harsh pinch to his underarm as if saying, 'Oh no you don't!'

Hidan and Deidara followed Konan to a sitting room warmed by a fireplace. The place was incredibly cozy compared to their own homes and looked relatively safe so far. There were three computers, one laptop on the coffee table and the other two were desktop set on a large desk. The boys dropped their things by the fire to dry and sat on the couch.

Deidara's blue eyes wandered up to the paintings on the walls, but was especially drawn to the dolls placed up on the shelves. "Wow what lovely dolls you have!"

As a lover of art Deidara could see quality within a glance.

Konan let out another laugh at the boys as she covered her mouth to be as polite as possible, "They're not dolls, they're puppets! You better not call them dolls again or Sasori will get after you...though I can see him liking you actually."

"Sasori, un?"

"Yup! He's a young artist that resides here."

Hidan leaned forward cutting off the conversation with his head, "Wait there are other young people here? Young like us or.."

The woman tossed her blue hair behind her shoulder and groaned in thought, "He's about twenty-one? Maybe Twenty-two. You know, I haven't even asked before! He's a real art prodigy though and has been with us for awhile now." She stopped suddenly and gave the boys a firm look, "Now, why are you boys doing all the way out here? You must have a good reason knocking like that on our door."

Hidan took a deep breath and slicked back his hair again. Here it comes, the moment he had been preparing for - the time where he would state his case and hopefully be accepted and be given more freedom. He stood up making himself look as big a possible, "I am Hidan, sixteen, and I'm a Jashinist. I want to practice my faith but my fucking abusive foster home won't let me!" He shouted making sure his point got across.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard and the large man known as Kakuzu stumbled in making himself known, "That crazy cult that encourages slaughter and self mutilation to some death god named Jashin?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Kakuzu gave the both boys yet another look, this time a stupid look that quickly turned sour. He approached Hidan, but the closer he got, the more Hidan stumbled back onto the couch and closer to Deidara. Kakuzu gave Deidara a firm look up and down, "This little brat can't be a Jashinist too can he?"

Deidara looked at the man wide eyed but didn't say anything for a moment. He moved his eyes down to his hands moving in his lap, he looked at Hidan, to Konan and then back to the man in front of him, "No, I'm just Deidara, un."

Both adults gave the smaller boy a mildly startled look. This boy was shockingly calm and laid back, not showing as much fear as the bigger tougher looking boy had. When at the door though it was a great difference as the blond earlier looked as if he was going to piss himself in fear.

Konan leaned forward and brought her face close to Deidara's and caressed his warming cheek lovingly. One could only assume the boy worked better when he wasn't freezing and wet. "Deidara... Why are you here?" She asked, keen on hearing his half of the story.

The little blond kicked his feet in the air a little since they didn't touch the ground yet, while being interested in the pretty painted finger nails in front of him as he grabbed the hand that ha so lovingly stroked his cheek; affection he hadn't seen in years. He chewed his bottom lip and looked into nothingness, deep in thought for a moment, "I'm...here for my friend Hidan."

Konan glanced at the other boy who was giving his friend a mixed look of concerned and dumb. The older boy obviously wasn't expecting that response. "Is that the only reason?" She asked grasping the small hand in her own, making it tighter when she felt how cold it still was.

"Un...Well, I don't get to make my art since they won't let me, un. They also like showing off they're bigger and stronger than me - but that's ok! I can take a hit pretty well if I do say so myself. Plus I'm here with Hidan so..."

Kakuzu stepped in this time and sat on the armrest, "By 'they' I assume you share foster parents with this punk or you have your own to deal with."

Deidara gave Konans hands a squeeze back and spoke up to the man who was still rather intimidating, "Hidan and I have different foster parents. We shared the same ones for a little while before we were moved around. However we stayed close though and went to school together. He's like an older brother to me, un."

Konan spoke up again this time with a smile, "What about this 'art' you were talking about?" she asked sounding genuinely interested.

Deidara's sat up quickly and his face started to beam in delight at his being acknowledged, "Un! My art explodes! Art is a bang!"

The older mans head rolled back and let out a disgruntled noise as he rubbed his face, "Here I was thinking that there was at least one sane child here..."

Deidara balled his small fists and puffed out his cheeks in a pout, "I'm not a child, I'm sixteen too, un!"

"You sure look like a child." Konan and Kakuzu said together dully at Deidara's awkward attempt to look tough.

Must be the hair...

Hidan burst out laughing as his friend let out another cry of distress for the day and pulled him close. "Does this mean we get to fucking stay?"

Konan stood up and straighted out her shirt as she looked at Kakuzu. The man gave her a agitated yet pathetic look that said, 'don't ask me, I'll say no.'

Konan gave a light laugh at the response, "I guess I have to ask our leader, Pein. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Both adults walked out of the room leaving the teens behind. Hidan jumped up and tackled his friend down onto the couch in sheer delight and let out a shriek, we're going to be accepted I KNOW it!" He jumped up and continued hopping about on the furniture.

"Hidan!" Deidara cried, "Stop jumping about, un! You're making us look, what, nine? Besides you're going to break something and they won't let us in!"

"C'mon Deidara I won't break anything! You say I will yet-" suddenly Hidan was cut off,

"You _always_ do! So don't say you don't break everything you thing breaker!"

Hidan turned around with a grunt, getting off the couch as he did a small victory dance. Everything was going, albeit a tad embarrassingly, great until Hidan slipped back onto the couch a little too roughly and a loud smash was heard. That smash though, both boys let out a loud gasp as the looked on either side of the arm of the couch to see if anything had fallen off the side tables. They let out a sigh of relief as they each saw nothing. Suddenly in came to them there might be a table behind the couch and slowly both got up to investigate.

Peering over the edge they both let out another gasp as they saw a disheveled table and a smashed laptop on the floor. That's right, that third computer was back there. Hidan slowly glanced over at his usually cheerful friend to see a angry glare plastered on his face - which he was rightfully allowed to give in this situation.

The Jahinist walked around to the computer and picked up the cracked and broken off screen and place it back together with the smashed keyboard and moved it back onto the table. The back of the cracked screen had a large scorpion sticker over what was assumed to be a fruit, based on what the laptop looked like it was incredibly expensive.

"Hidan you fool!" Deidara whisper-yelled and smacked him on the top of the head. "You've gotten us in trouble now!"

Hidan ran both hands back through his hair and let out a quiet whine, "Now they're not going to let me join, and probably not you either! I fucking ruined it!"

Both boys jumped up at the sound of rushed footsteps coming closer and closer. Hidan quickly ran around the couch back to his seat beside his friend and made him self comfortable really fast. Deidara swallowed hard already knowing the inevitable was coming. Hidan might have a morsel in his brain that's telling him they'll get away with this, but Deidara's brain didn't.

Konan rushed in the room first followed by a scary-pierced man with orange hair. It didn't take long to realize he was the leader here as both boys looked with behind with wide eyes. This was the person Konan had left to talk to and now brought back with her after all.

"What was that crash..." Both adults looked down to see plastic, metal and glass pieces on the ground, eyes wandered up to the table above it and bulged at the smashed laptop on the table.

"Oh my gosh, Pain, look!" Konan cried, hands raised as she gasped in horror.

"Fuck, that's Sasori's computer!" Pain yelled quickly approaching it to lift the screen to see the damage. "All our new and back up information was on there!"

"Yeah like Sasori is going to care about that!" Konan butt in having a look at the damage herself, "He had his digital art, planning and photos of his art on there!"

Pain whipped his head toward Konan, "Not his art! Now he's really gonna be pissed..." His head then turned to the new boys looking over the edge if the couch. Each had their own face of distress, he could see sweat forming on the bigger ones forehead and the frustration furrowed on the smaller one. He let out a low growl, "Which one of you did this?"

Hidan bit his lip and took a deep breath as Deidara called out, "I did! I'm so sorry un, it was an accident."

Hidan quickly turned to look at him, eyebrows raised and jaw slack as his friend took the fall for his mistake when he should have listened. What the heck was Deidara doing!? Instead Deidara lowered his head in shame to show regret and remorse, hoping the adults would buy it that it was him who broke it.

Both elders looked at each other skeptically and let out a sigh, ultimately believing the kid. Konan spoke up this time, "We have to hurry and see if we can collect all the data and put it into another computer."

Pain picked up the smashed laptop carefully and pressed a button releasing the part of the computer that stored all its data. "It's cracked..." Putting the computer down he rubbed the bridge of his nose, being careful of his facial piercings. "You, other boy!"

Hidan jumped in pure terror as he was addressed and stood up and walked around the couch to stand beside him. "Y-yes sir?"

"Come with us and help us file papers to see what we have that could have possibly been on the hard drive." The red head then looked towards Deidara with a stern look, "You, go upstairs and have a shower." Deidara gave the man a confused look. "Find mine and Konan's room, in her dresser are pprobably some pajamas. Put them on, throw your clothes in the laundry hamper and go to bed! I'm not sure what will happen, but Sasori will deal with you later since you're now being punished. No dinner."

"Yes sir un.."

Deidara climbed off the couch and wandered up to have his hot shower, sulking a little because they were 'punishing' him like a kid. It didn't take long to find the bathroom. In there was a stack of towels so he grabbed one and turned on the shower before hopping in.

Fear struck in his belly all over again. He no longer felt safe in this house as that moment of being punished with an early bedtime and no dinner reminded him of his old home. Still he didn't regret his decision in taking the fall for his friend, nor did he regret tagging along. Hidan wanted this so bad and he wasn't going to let his friend lose his only opportunity. He rubbed his chin as he thought about the lost art and work the other artist here had lost. His hand went down to his stomach and rubbed it in hope to soothe the ache.

"Stupid Hidan, un."

Deidara washed himself off and climbed out. Drying himself off thoroughly he eyed up a hairdryer on the counter. They didn't say he couldn't dry his long hair. "This will give me extra time to prepare myself for that Sasori guys wrath un.." He said, wrapping the towel around his chest and grabbing the dryer.

The boy had never used a hairdryer before but successfully dried all of his long blond hair. It came out a lot softer than usual surprisingly. If he was forced to leave, he would hate to go back to never being able to use a hairdryer again. His hair looked great!

Taking a peek around the bathroom door and looked at all the doors, one was opened so he tried that one first. He peeked in and saw a large queen sized bed, furniture that had women's belongings as well as mens - this had to be their room.

Deidara walked in and approached the dresser that was covered in various womanly things and began searching for a drawer that held pajamas. The first one he opened her turned bright pink and closed it very fast. Bras and panties were not pajamas. The next drawer he looked in he found long satin dresses with thin straps, there were maybe six in there. He bit his bottom lip and sure hoped that these were not the pjs. People kept their undergarments and pajamas near each other right? He checked the other drawers but only found pants, shorts and pantyhose.

"Unnn.. I guess those silky things are her pjs..?" He groaned going back the drawer and giving them a look. She had a couple long ones and a lot of short ones. He settled on a medium length one thinking even though the longest one may give the best coverage, he would absolutely walk on it and trip - possibly breaking something himself this time.

He grabbed the dress and took it with him to the laundry hamper beside the dresser and put his dirty clothes in it. Deidara scowled as he dropped the towel and slipped the dress over his head. He blushed in agony at the satin on his naked skin. They should have told him where he could find some underwear too.

That was one thing he didn't bring with him in his backpack. Stupid, stupid!

The dress came to his mid shins still giving him fairly good coverage there, but the top part around his chest dipped down into a V and was made of lace. The darn slip hardly covered his nipples for goodness sake.

Deidara groaned as he looked down at his body in the dress, "Sure Konan is smaller than those other guys and I'm smaller than Hidan, but do I really have to wear her pajamas instead of a mans, un?"

"I think you look rather cute with that choice... I'm surprised you just didn't take a shirt though."

Deidara whipped around at the sound of the new voice and gaped at the man momentarily before covering his chest with his arm in embarrassment.

"You look like a doll... Hey what's up with all the commotion down stairs?"

Deidara furrowed his brows and remained silent. At first he thought the man was Sasori, but hearing that the man did not know what was going on, it couldn't be. The Sasori guy was going to already know and be ready to yell at him and give him hell for messing with his art. Maybe Sasori would even hit him. This place was already known for being dangerous after all.

"Downstairs I.. I broke Mr. Sasori's laptop.."

The young man began to approach the blond and Deidara got a good look into the mans eyes, they were a light brown and were framed with thick dark lashes. All together this man was very beautiful. _He_ was the one who looked like a doll, not Deidara.

"Why are you upstairs playing dress up and not downstairs helping them fix your mess?" The stranger asked leaning in a bit closer.

Deidara let out a soft whine in fear, "I was told to bathe, get Ms. Konan's pjs on and go to bed. Sasori was going to talk to me later." Deidara's breathe hitched and bowed his head, "I'm sorry if my carelessness has made anything difficult for you as it has the others, un."

Brown eyes fluttered shut and then opened as he reached foreword and grabbed the boys chin. "What's your name, brat?"

Deidara looked in the mans brown eyes with his blue ones, the man sounded harsh yet his face and actions remained calm, "My name is Deidara, un." He replied while adjusting the arms that covered his chest a bit.

The man stood up and held his hand out for the smaller male to take, "Here, I'll take you to a room you can stay in." Deidara took the hand and followed the man up another flight of stairs to the end of the hallway.

The man grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked it, opening the door for the blond and turning the light on. Deidara stepped in and gasped as he looked at a wall covered in puppet parts and a desk with more pieces and a half finished puppet. There was a bookshelf that of course held books, bottles of liquids and completed smaller puppets. There was also a twin sized bed in the corner of the room. It honesty looked like a workshop...the workshop that would belong to a puppet artist.

The blond jumped as he felt the man behind him give him a gentle shove into the room and turned to see the man close and lock the door, "Is this Sasori's workshop?"

The man ignored the boy and walked past the him and pulled his sweater over his head taking the shirt underneath it off. He glanced down at the two shirts and shrugged before he placed them on the back of the desk chair.

"You can stay here for tonight and then I'll see what I can do about getting you your own room." He turned the chair to face his guest plopped himself on the down. "You will probably have to share a room with your friend though, I hope that's ok."

Deidara gave the shirtless man a long stare, this man had to ask who he was and question about what was going on downstairs, yet he knew he had a friend with his... Then it hit him. This man _was_ Sasori, and he wasn't in his workshop - he was in Sasori's room.

"A-are you Sasori?" The blond questioned in a small voice, he wasn't expecting this friendly man to be the one who was going to give him trouble after he broke his laptop. He expected the first response he'd get from the artist was a broken bone in return for a broken laptop.

"Yeah that's me." Sasori murmured still siting there looking at the younger male.

Deidara squirmed a bit under the older mans stare. He dropped both his hands and bowed his head even deeper than before this time, "I will gladly do any work to make up for the trouble I have caused you." His head came back up, "You see I'm an artist myself and I can understand how losing work could be... really irritating, un. I'm so so sorry for what has happened."

Sasori sat there lazily looking at the boy. Brown eyes wandered the smooth skin under the skimpy satin dress and the soft clean blond hair. He smirked as he watched the blond begin to squirm again and licked his lips.

The boy was showing signs of fear and regret, just silent staring at the boy had turned him into mush and had given Sasori all the more power. "Now now Deidara, there isn't anything to be afraid of..." The redhead patted one of his knees calling Deidara over to sit on it.

The blond deemed it a bad idea to not do as the man said so walked up to him and held on to his shoulders as support as he took a seat immediately relishing in the small act of what could be assumed was a form of affection in his eyes. Still he would rather Sasori have a shirt on in this situation to make it less awkward. Seeing the man and being close like this was embarrassing. Oh why hadn't he just grabbed one of Konan's shirts!

Sasori placed a hand in the small of Deidara's back and on his chest to scootch his body closer to his own. Once he was deemed close enough Sasori slunk an arm around Deidara's waist and rested one hand there and the other own his own knee as he slouched to look at the other very close.

"You're very young to be all the way out here you know... This place is no good for small children like yourself."

Deidara puffed out his cheeks again in his pout, "That's the second time I've been referred to as a kid! I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen! That makes me a teenager which is practically an adult, un."

Sasori have a low chuckle at the boy's attempt to be tough and moved his hand from his knee to the blonds thigh. "So you're practically an adult huh?" He chuckled.

Deidara immediately cowered away from the bigger man noticing he should be more respectful. This man was not only the person who had the broken laptop now, but this was also a man who was an artist of more years and experience. Sasori was someone to be respected.

"I'm sorry Sasori-Danna, I didn't mean to be rude un... I guess I'm a little sensitive about my looks."

The man bit licked his bottom lip and ended with a bite, "Danna huh? I guess I am your Danna now."

"Yes and I-"

Deidara was cut off with a pair of lips and a tongue being quickly shoved into his mouth. He thought of biting the mans tongue but quickly changed his mind as it was probably a bad idea. This man was big and could most likely hurt him in an instant. This was scary.

His racing thoughts stopped as he moaned into the kiss when the elder began rubbing his hands up his silky satin sides. A hand then reached back and traced a long the the crack of his back side and grabbed a soft cheek. Deidara arched his whole body into the grab allowing more of the satin to be enclosed in between the mounds.

Sasori grabbed the two slim soft legs and wound then around his own waist and he scooped the blond around him to move to the bed, not breaking their male out session. He got to his knees and place the blond down, allowing the legs below him to flop apart and expose what was underneath the dress.

Groaning, Sasori pulled the slip back down to cover the boy and resumed running his hands over the silky material. He ran his hands up the boys legs again and let the dress become shorter and bunched around his thighs. Grabbing the loose sides of the slip and pulling them tight, he grinned at the small lump pressing against the silky bridge and slowly began moving the tight satin strip up and down against the small length underneath. Deidara let out a high moan and pushed his hips up towards the fabric, but the redhead quickly held him back down.

Sasori let a wicked smirk cross his face as he then released the fabric on his hands and gathered it to let it all pool around the youths length. He then raised a hand and grabbed the length softly and began pumping it, letting the satin softly stoke all around it. The blond let out another cry as the satin loosely circled his most sensitive area.

While the redhead stroked the blond, the other hand made its way up to the half covered chest and rubbed a nipple though the soft lace. Blond hair thrashed about as he felt a hot breath on the lace and a mouth quickly cover the nipple beginning to suck.

"Moreeee.." Deidara let out a needy moan as he spread his legs wider to allow the man above him to move closer. Sure what was going on was a little scary, but that didn't mean it didn't feel good. It was just too confusing. Sasori responded to the plea by yanking the lace on the boys chest down and putting his mouth on the other nipple before he moved his own hand down to undo his pants.

Suddenly the boys panting got louder and louder "Danna! I-Im gonna cum!" and his body suddenly shook from his orgasm.

Sasori leaned back and admired the messy man before him. His soft hair was messy and sticking to his neck, chest was exposed and covered in pink marks and covered in saliva. Finally of course there was the wet bunch of satin piled up and wound around a softening dick. Turning his body and pulled off his trousers and boxers before facing Deidara once more. Once he was naked he grabbed the edge of the satin dress and pulled it off the boy, throwing it across the room and pressed his large body flush against the smaller one.

The blond let out another groan as he wiggled and thrusted up against the other male, needy for round two of whatever this punishment was; if it could be considered that.

Sasori bent down and captured the small pink lips below him in another heated kiss before he reached to the drawer beside the bed and pulling out a bottle of clear liquid. He gave the bottle a look before dropping it to his side and reaching down to snatch the blonds hips raising the small legs up onto his shoulder blades. Here Sasori came face to face with the small virgin hole and gave another smirk as he quickly glanced over to the quivering legs before giving it a good long lick.

Deidara moaned and wiggled his body as a tongue plunged into him. He gasped as it began thrusting in and out of him and when the man began giving it some harsh sucks. Sasori then crawled back and let the blond flop back down onto the bed before lowering his head down to the dripping member. He opened his mouth and gave it a long lick like he had done the the entrance before sucking it.

"Aaa! Danna stop! That place is gross, un!" Deidara begged in embarrassment now.

Sasori let out a curt scowl as he grabbed at Deidara's flesh in a tight grip, "Quiet you."

While Sasori was sucking he busied his hands by opening the bottle and pouring the liquid onto three fingers and lubed them up. He then positioned one to the hole and quickly slid it in.

Deidara let out a gasp and clenched around the finger. Sasori popped his head up from the boys member and brought the blond in for a quick kiss, "Relax brat or this is going to hurt you even more and make me look even worse than I probably already do."

The boy raised his head up and caught the older mans lips and groaned into them as he forced himself to relax. Suddenly Sasori inserted another finger and gave it a few scissors before adding the third and final finger after the boy relaxed for the second time.

He thrusted and scissored all three fingers before looking for the smaller ones prostate. A loud moan informed him that he indeed hit it a few more times, enjoying the lewd faces the youth below him was making.

All three fingers were slowly removed and then busied themselves with opening the bottle again and pouring more of the liquid onto their masters hand. Sasori took his hand down and began pumping himself to cover up his length with lube.

A small hand reached foreword and grabbed onto the wet length causing Sasori to withdraw his own to let the blond stroke him. It wasn't long though until he swatted the boy's hands away and gave him a gentle push onto his back.

Deidara moaned again at the feeling of the larger length pressed against his entrance, "Ok brat, you're going to have to really relax or this is going to hurt a lot." The boy sent his a scared look, "Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel great..."

"O-okay..."

Sasori slowly began to enter the blond and threw his head back at the feeling of having the small hole take him in. He stopped halfway through entering though to give the boy a break and kiss away the stray tears that rolled down his fat cheeks.

"Okay...c-continue..." Deidara hiccuped raising a hand to quickly dry his face.

Sasori started to continue entering the boy but cringed when a small hand slammed onto his back and raked its sharp fingernails into his skin. Once he was fully in he intended on giving his partner another break until -

"Move move move move _move_!"

He smirked and slowly pulled all the way out before slamming himself back in. Deidara let out a shriek not in pleasure but in pain. "Guess I'll try again." And with another quick thrust the blond let out a completely different sounding moan.

"There there there there! Aaahhnn~ Danna please hit there again!"

"With pleasure~"

Sasori slammed back into the blond's prostate with a loud moan coming from the both of them, going faster and faster with each of the boy's loud begs. His hand reached down and began pumping the small length in time with the thrusts until picking up speed to go even faster.

"Danna I'm gonna cum again!"

Sasori felt the member give a hard twitch in his hand and quickly gave the it a very harsh grip quickly cutting off the boys orgasm causing the boy to scream in pain.

Still thrusting into the boy he lowered his head to bite the blonds ear, "You're going to be repaying me for breaking that laptop brat."

"Yes yes yes! Anything you want Danna!"

He pressed his lips to the blonds and gave him a sloppy kiss, smearing their saliva everywhere down their chins and even cheeks. "In fact you're going to stay in my room as well, not with your dear little friend." He commanded as he pulled away

"Yes yes! I will stay in your room unnn!"

He thrusted harder and gripped the small length even tighter, "Your young body is going to be mine to see grow up! Every inch of you belongs to me!

"Un! Yes! Yours!"

Sasori let the length go and came into the blond, moaning loudly in unison before flopping down on top of the boy. Heavy breathing filled the room as they both came down for on their high.

Deidara nuzzled into Sasori's side as soon as he rolled off him, "I didn't even know boys could do this stuff together."

Sasori glanced over at the boy sourly for a moment an then smiled pulling him closer into a kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck and crawled on top of him while the elder grabbed the blankets from underneath them to over them.

"Don't think this punishment was a good thing brat, my wrath can be even worse." He muttered.

Deidara continued to peck kisses against Sasori's lips gently as he slowly began to fall asleep, "But we...get to do that again right?" He asked innocently enough.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Yeah you still owe me for breaking my laptop."

Deidara laughed lightly and grabbed onto Sasori tight, snuggling in as he prepared to fall asleep, "Oh yeah, you see un... Hidan broke that, I just took the fall."

* * *

I decided to rewrite/heavily edit an old fic I was never happy with. now I'm much happy! are u losers happy? anyway. PWP am I right?

BYE LOSERSSS


End file.
